A Marauders Christmas
by patronousesandpotions
Summary: A one shot about The Marauders and their friends on Christmas.


**So, this one shot is based off of a story I am writing, and plan to publish soon once I am on better track with my Divergent story** ** _The New Girl in Town._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize from the world of J.K Rowling._**

A Marauders Christmas

"Sirius! Wake up!" Someone yells at me. I groan and pull the blankets over my head.

"Sirius, you better get up before Ana gets here. She'll be by in ten minutes and will kill you if your still asleep."

"Let her," I groan.

"Fine. But just so you know, there's mistletoe hanging from the kitchen door, and that will be the first place she goes."

I bolt out of bed, knocking into James.

"I would have never guessed mentioning mistletoe would be the thing to get you out of bed."

"Well, when it's mistletoe mixed with Ana, I will definitely get out of bed."

"She was here yesterday. You do remember that, right?"

"Yes. But mere hours away from her is too long."

"You also realize that she'll be baking all day with Mum right?"

"Which is why I need to see her as soon as she gets under that mistletoe. Make sure she gets stuck if I'm not down in time."

"You know, I saw her first. Maybe I should kiss her. She wouldn't mind. We've done it before."

"You have not you bloody liar!"

"We did. When we were kids. Mum made us because she had a sticking charm on the mistletoe and I got stuck. It didn't break the charm when Mum kissed me so Ana had to do it."

"Your a right good prat."

"It was before she even met you!"

"Well-" I'm cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "Get her stuck. I'll be down in two minutes." I rushed around the room finding clothes to throw on. I made to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth but was stopped by James.

"Pads, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Well since we're still underage I asked Mum to cast the sticking charm, but Ana wasn't the first one to walk through the door."

"Who was it?"

"You'll have to come down and see."

"Fine." I quickly use some mouthwash then rush downstairs with James. The sight I find makes me stop in my tacks.

Ana is lying on the floor laughing extremely hard. Standing in the kitchen doorway, extremely red faced with anger, is her cousin Rebecca.

"I am not kissing her!" I tell James.

"Why not?"

"I'm in a relationship! Since September!"

"Come on Padfoot! I don't want to kiss her!"

"Your the single one! Just do it while I calm down Ana!"

"Flip a coin!"

"James Potter! You get over here and free me now!" Rebecca yells.

"Fine!" James lumbers over and tries to give Rebecca a chaste kiss, but she has other ideas. She pulls him close and begins snogging the daylight out of him. This causes Ana to laugh even harder. James frees himself as I turn my attention to Ana.

"Ana, love, calm down."

"That was hilarious! Another prank backfired on you! And now my cousin snogged-" Ana stops suddenly, realizing what just happened. "Rebecca! I told you no snogging my mates! All you needed was a chaste kiss!"

"Hey! He snogged me!"

"No he didn't!" Ana and I yell at the same time James yells "No I didn't!"

"Fine! I just wanted revenge!"

"Why don't you just go upstairs to my room while me and Mrs. Potter start baking. I have books up there you can read," Ana sighs.

"Which room is it?" Rebecca asks.

"Third door on the left."

"Fine. But if I get bored I'm going home."

"You can't go home until three."

"Whatever." Rebecca stomps up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well, hello boys. How are you?"

"Your bloody cousin just snogged me!" James yells.

"Will and I will deal with her later. Sirius, how are you?"

"I'd be hunters of times better if I could get a kiss from my girlfriend." Ana shakes her head before getting up off the floor and walking over to me.

"Are you lonely?" She asks teasingly.

"No, I just want a kiss from my bloody girlfriend. Or is that too much to ask for now?"

"Well, I guess not." She leans up on her tiptoes and places her lips on mine. I smile a little before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. After a few seconds we break apart.

"Better?" She asks me.

"Much. Now go bake, I'll be waiting."

"Did you have to snog in front of me?" James asks as Ana walks into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll take her up to my room," I say throwing my hands up in defense.

Rebecca left as soon as three o'clock came around. By five Ana and Mrs. P were done baking and calling us to dinner.

"So what did you boys do all day?" Ana asks as she digs into her food.

"Lazied around, played exploding snap, hit a bludger around in the back yard. The usual," I answer.

"Well at least you had fun," Mr. P says from his seat.

"We did, and Ana is going to join us in another game of exploding snap after dinner," James says with a grin, "since we can't touch all the baked goods till tomorrow."

"You know the rule" Ana says with a smile. "We bake on Christmas Eve, have a big dinner here on Christmas, after presents, and eat as many baked goods as we can while we scramble to get ready for the Christmas Ball at my house."

And Ana was right. She came by at about noon the next day and helped Mrs. P cook like she always has. At about three Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Lily, and my cousin Tonks showed up, all carrying clothes for the ball tonight and presets to exchange.

"Remus!" I yell jumping on top of him.

"Did you say Remus?" Ana asks rushing into the living room.

"Under the dog!" Remus yells to her. Ana pushes me off of him and helps him up, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Fine!" I'll just take Peter then!"

"Sorry mate, but Ana's a lot prettier than you," Peter says giving me a quick hug then taking Ana into his arms.

"When did it become okay for my mates to get more love from my girlfriend than me?"

"What are we? Frog spawn?" Tonks asks from behind me.

"Tonks!" I yell jumping on top of her as well.

"Maybe being frog spawn would be better," she grumbles, her hair turning fiery red. I climb off of her and tackle Lily, Frank, and Alice in turn.

"Why is he so rowdy today?" I hear Lily ask Ana.

"He's upset because I've been spending all my time cooking and not with him," Ana answers.

"Just like he does every year he's here," James grumbles.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I say to them.

"Yes," they answer together before walking to the living room.

"Okay, time for presents!" Ana says rushing to her room. Everyone takes turns passing out presents until Ana appears holding multiple boxes. She passes out one to everyone before taking a seat by the pile of gifts set aside for her.

"Ready, open!" She calls and begins tearing into her presents, everyone following her lead.

I ended up very happy with my presents. Remus, Alice, and Frank got me a set of quidditch books, giving me one book each. James got me a box full of pranking supplies with a note saying they might be useful at the ball. Peter got me a box of sweets from Honeyduke's. Tonks got me a box of candies that will change my hair color. But my favorite gift was from Ana. A simple chain necklace with a dog tag. Engraved on the tag was a werewolf, a stag, a rat, a dog, and a fox. On the back it read Marauders Forever.

Without a second thought I got up and hugged her, giving her a soft kiss on the head.

"Do you like it?" She asks nervously.

"I love it!" I answer brightly. "Do you like what I got you?"

She holds out her wrist, showing her charm bracelet with charms the same animals attached. "It's perfect."

"Time for dinner everyone!" Mrs. P calls coming into the living room. We all rush into the kitchen to a feast that would feed all of Hogwarts, Mr. P already waiting at the table.

"Eat quickly. The ball starts at seven!" I'm running down to Andrea's to get the rest of her family," Mrs. P says putting on her cloak.

"We'll go with you!" We all chorus together.

"It's fine. Eat and get ready!"

"Well we'll at least wait for you," James assures her.

"Oh fine. I'll be back in ten minutes!" With that she bustles out the door into the small, rich, wizard neighborhood. We all sit and talk about tonight as we wait. Exactly ten minutes later Mrs. P reemerges with eight people in tow.

"Ana-Bell, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Tonks, Alice, Frank!" Ana's cousin Tommy yells running and hugging all of us in turn.

"I let the house a few hours ago!" Ana laughs. "You act like you haven't seen me in ages Bugger!"

"You say it likes it's a bad thing! I could be like Becky, complaining about you not helping with decorations."

"I did not!" Rebecca yells.

"Yes you did," Ana's third cousin, William, says with a small chuckle.

"Fine, but I think it's only fair. She was here with her friends while we decorated."

"I wasn't with them until an hour ago. I was here cooking dinner for everyone. Now eat, then go home and get ready," Ana says with an exasperated sigh. The three cousins take a seat along with Ana's parents, aunt, and uncle.

"Ana," I whisper to her. "Don't get upset, we've talked about this. She's only jealous because your the popular one."

"But I thought she got over it."

"It's probably hard to deal with right now. She isn't with her friends for Christmas but you have yours."

"I guess your right. Let's eat."

After eating we all grab platefuls of baked goods. I take tentacle tarts, different pies, and biscuits. We all rush up stairs, minus Ana's cousins, the guys to James' room and the girls to Ana's. We rush to get ready, throwing on our dress robes and taming our wild hair. Soon were ready, twenty minutes before seven.

"Let's go check on the girls," Remus suggests. We all nod in agreement and make our way to Ana's room. Before we even reach the door we can hear the chaos.

"I can't find my shoe!"

"Someone please zip up my dress!"

"My eyeshadow is all over my face! I look trashy!"

"Has anyone seen my silver hair clip?"

"Can't you use another?"

"No! Silver is best for my dress!"

"It's over here Alice!"

"Guys I seriously can't find my shoe!"

"I think I saw it in the bathroom!"

At this point were standing outside the door dreading going in. Before we can decide Lily opens the door. Her hair and makeup are done, her dress is on, but I notice she has only one shoe.

"Will one of you zip up Ana's dress? The rest of us are in too much of a rush." I nod my head and step into the room, which looks like it was hit by a tornado of makeup, clothes, and hair supplies.

"Sirius! Will you zip me up?" Ana asks crawling out from under her bed, her dress hanging around her waist, revealing her strapless bra.

"Pull your dress up! Your flashing everyone!" I say moving quickly towards her.

"It's nothing they haven't seen! Hurry so I can find my shoes!"

"You left them in my room so you could find them quickly, remember?" I ask, zipping her dress.

"Thank you!" She bolts out of the room and out of sight. I look around to see Remus wiping Tonks' face with a wash cloth, James helping Lily, who must have just got back, strap on one of her shoes and adjusting the other. Frank is helping Alice pin her hair, while Peter stands in the corner looking like a small child.

Ana soon rushes back into the room, shoes in hand and hair flying everywhere.

"Okay, sit on the bed," I tell her putting my hands on her shoulders. She nods and sits on one of the only empty places left from the mess. I take her shoes and slip them on. I then twist her hair in my fingers, putting it back in place. I slide my thumbs under her eyes to clean off any extra make up.

"There your all ready. Now stand and let me get a good look at you." With a soft smile she stands.

She has on a teal dress that in soft and simple. It stays tight on her upper body and becomes loose at a slit right before her right knee, lined in silver. Her heels are plain silver, matching the lining on the slit. Her make up is natural, highlighting her already perfect features, her hair in loose curls.

"Your beautiful," I tell her stepping forward and giving her a chaste kiss.

"You look very handsome," she says with a soft smile.

"Are we all ready?" Remus asks. "We have five minutes to get down the street." We all nod and rush out of the house. On the way I take in the other girls' appearances.

They are all wearing similar dresses, the only differences being color, and the fact the Lily and Alice's dress become large at the waste instead of having slits. Alice's dress is pink, Lily's green, and Tonks' purple. They all wear matching heels and have soft curls. Lily pulled hers to the right side, Alice pinned the top with a bump, and Tonks pinned the top back smoothly.

"Sirius," Ana says with worry on her voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking her hand.

"I forgot, my parents want you with me when we open the ball."

I almost freeze in my tracks, the only thing urging me to move is Ana's hand in mine. "Why?"

"They want to introduce you as part of the family. I forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It will all be fine."

We reach her door and step through. Guests haven't started arriving yet. I look at the clock and see it is one minute till seven.

"Ana! Sirius!" Xhaviar, Ana's brother, yells. "Hurry, over here. James, greet people as they get here with Becky, Will, and Tommy."

James rushes off to his normal position by the door and Sirius and I follow Xhaviar to Ana's parents.

"Your here just in time," Ana's mom says with a relieved sigh. "Now stand by us, let's go." She leads us to the entrance to the ballroom just as guests start to arrive. Soon the room is filled with people and Ana's mom speaks again.

"Thank you for coming everyone! Now we have a special person so introduce tonight. James, come up here please." James quickly makes his way to the front of the room with us. "As you all know, James and Ana have always been the best of friends, and we have always considered James part of our family. They are now part of a large group of friends, but one has become like a son to my husband and I. Andrea's boyfriend Sirius is now considered part of our family." A round of applause surrounds us. "Thank you. Now let's move into the ballroom and begin."

We turn and walk into the large ballroom which is now decorated with lights and fake snow. Ana's parents take off one way while James, Ana, and I stay back to meet up with our friends again. As we wait I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Tonks' mom, my cousin Andromeda.

"Andy!" I yell hugging her.

"Merlin! You act like you haven't seen me in years. You saw me at Kings Cross coming home from break."

"But I missed you! Where's Ted? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"He's off somewhere. I'll make sure he sees you by the end of the night."

"Thanks Andy."

"Any time Sirius." With that Andy gives Ana and James hugs before strolling off. After a few more seconds our friends approach.

"I'll give it to your mom Ana," Frank says with a smile. "She knows how to make an announcement."

"I don't know why I got dragged into it," James mutters.

"Because if she makes it clear that she takes my friends into her family it doesn't seem so weird that she's taking my boyfriend in," Ana explains.

"Well, let's get a little drunk and dance the night away!" I say with a smile.

And that is exactly what we did.

 **I hope you all liked it! I'm not sure when I'll be posting the actual story. If you guys like this I'll probably post it sooner rather than later! So please leave a review letting me know what you thought and look out for the new story!**


End file.
